


malam terakhir

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, Midnight Talk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lantai dua kafe 24 jam Berlin. Gilbert dan Elizaveta memutuskan suatu hal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	malam terakhir

** malam terakhir **

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance.  **Rating** :  K+. **Other notes** : AU.

* * *

 

“Ini malam terakhir, Gil. Katakan apapun yang kaumau.”

Gilbert merenungi kata-kata Elizaveta hingga wanita itu bosan menunggu. Dia mendengar dengusan tetapi dia tak peduli, dia biarkan saja wanita itu menenggak lebih banyak _café au lait_ hingga memesan untuk kedua kalinya.

“Aku harus mendengar sesuatu darimu, Beilschmidt.”

Gilbert, sedikit ragu, dengan perlahan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Elizaveta dan menepuknya begitu pelan, tangan Elizaveta seolah sayap kupu-kupu rapuh yang siap jadi abu. “Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi ...,” tuturnya, parau dan kacau, “... temanku. Selama ini kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku meski itu artinya kau memukulku dengan apapun yang ada di dekatmu.”

Elizaveta tersenyum hambar. Pesanannya datang, dan ia membiarkan pelayan memandangi sekilas mereka yang begitu ragu untuk menyentuh satu sama lain.

Di depan mata Gilbert berkelebat sebuah sekolah dan seragam yang kebesaran, pohon besar dan buah-buah yang matang. Elizaveta yang jatuh—kaki serta siku yang terluka, anak laki-laki yang menertawakan, dan dirinya yang memanjat pohon dengan kecepatan seperti babon gila lalu melempari wajah mereka semua dengan apel-apel matang yang besar. Lalu sebuah ruang kelas di mana bangku-bangku disusun melingkar, diskusi kecil anak-anak yang baru diajari memegang pensil, dan Gilbert yang nyaris ketiduran di bahu Elizaveta.

Di depan mata Elizaveta terlintas masa di mana seragam-seragam rapi dan wajah yang sudah mulai ditata rapi menghuni kelas. Dua anak yang malu-malu mencoba memegang tangan satu sama lain di pojok, dan Gilbert yang mendecih, tangan di belakang kepala, berkata pada Elizaveta yang juga mengamati bahwa romansa adalah hal yang terlalu merepotkan. Lalu masa melompat kepada saat Elizaveta menemukan cinta pertama, di wajah dan perilaku seorang pemain piano andalan sekolah dan di saat itulah, Gilbert mulai mundur.

“Kautahu apa yang aku pikirkan?”

“Kau memikirkan aku dan Roderich.”

Gilbert menghela napas. Lepas bebannya sedikit, tetapi ketika tatapan Elizaveta menguasainya, dia kehilangan kuasa atas ekspresinya sendiri. “Cih.”

Gilbert memejamkan mata tetapi yang muncul adalah bayangan Elizaveta dan Roderich di ruang piano, hanya berdua dengan kursus privat tak resmi yang diselingi lirikan-lirikan ingin tahu, delikan penuh hasrat ingin menyusupi hati sang lawan jenis.

Elizaveta turut menutup mata. Menemukan hari kelulusan di antara tumpukan memorinya. Ia yang berpisah jalan dengan Gilbert juga Roderich. Ia yang memutuskan terjun ke desain interior dan melupakan teknik permusikan yang pernah dia coba tulis di deretan cita-cita selepas sekolahnya. Gilbert yang melupakan intrik internal hatinya dengan menggila di jurusan yang menjamah dinamika langit. Dan Roderich, yang memanfaatkan koneksi orangtuanya untuk menembus Vienna Philharmonic.

Usianya dua puluh tiga sekarang, lalu dia lupa bahwa dia telah hidup bersama Gilbert dalam dua puluh dua tahun. Delapan ribu tiga puluh hari. Gilbert menumpahkan warna di dalamnya.

 _Dan malam ini adalah malam terakhir kita menjadi teman_.

“Kau masih membutuhkan kata-kata dariku?”

“Apapun, Gil. Aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu.” Elizaveta mengintip lewat bibir cangkir, dia pun menyeruput minumannya pelan-pelan. “Aku impulsif.”

“Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus berada di sini bersamamu.”

“Malam ini malam yang penting, Bodoh. Tolong mengertilah keinginanku.”

“Egois.” Gilbert menelan ludah. Satu potong _dobos torte_ yang tersisa di piringnya kini tak mempesona lagi. “Kita sudah terlalu lama berteman. Banyak hal yang kita lalui. Apa yang kaucari dariku ketika kaubisa menemukannya di ingatanmu sendiri?”

Elizaveta menggantungkan retorisme Gilbert.

“Sedang apa kalian di sini?”

Gilbert membiarkan adiknya mendekati mereka. Ia tak mau menoleh.

“Lizzy, ayo pulaaang!” Dan itu Emma, Gilbert menyebut sambil memejamkan mata.

“ _Bruder_ , pulang. Sekarang pukul berapa?”

“Yaaah, pukul dua,” sebut Gilbert tanpa rasa bersalah, sambil berdiri. “Baik, baik, aku pulang.”

Emma, di seberang, mencubit pipi Elizaveta gemas sambil mengoceh betapa semua orang mengkhawatirkannya dan betapa paniknya yang lain.

Terakhir kali, Gilbert menoleh pada Elizaveta sebelum Ludwig menyeretnya ke bawah.

“Terima kasih telah menjadi temanku, Elizaveta.”

Elizaveta menatap Gilbert, sampai pemuda itu turun; menghilang, hingga Emma harus melebas punggungnya dengan gantungan kunci mobilnya.

Pukul dua lewat satu tanggal tujuh; selesai sudah.

.

* * *

 

.

Pukul dua lewat dua tanggal delapan, Elizaveta berdiri di depan pintu dengan gaun pastelnya. Buket bunga _baby roses_ , _carnation_ merah dan putih, celosia hijau, serta _jamaica_ di tangan.

Gilbert duduk di tepi tempat tidur, jas dan dasi sama sekali belum dilepaskan.

“Halo, istriku.”

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA yang tau nisanya kayak apa pasti ngerti kenapa endingnya jadi gini lol. ‘kay, **_dobos torte_** itu _sponge cake_ dari hungaria yang dilapisi krim butter coklat lalu atasnya karamel. bikin sakit gigi emang huhu tapi kue hungaria. bias, bro, sist. terinsprasi dari all i ask-nya adele tapi dibikin dengan nisa-style wowowo


End file.
